A Certain Bad Week
by Crazy Neo-Being
Summary: Kamijou Touma has a week off from school and a lot of trouble to go along with it, watch as Kamijou Touma gets into a bunch of misfortunate Situations, throw in Accelerator, Misaka Mikoto, and the Church of Necessarius for good measure.


**Author's note: Good (insert part of day here) I'm Crazy Neo-Being and this is my first fanfic, lately I've been reading a lot of 'To Aru Majutsu no Index' FanFiction and I wanted to write my own, so a came up with the idea of Touma having a week off from school and having to deal with a lot of trouble, and if you know Touma then you know what kind of trouble I mean, well here it is.**

Chapter 1: And so the misfortune begins.

It started out like any other day "TOUMA"

***Chomp***

"Agghhh!" yep just like any other day.

"INDEX PLEASE STOP!" Touma painfuly said as the little white nun shank her teeth in to his poor skull, no matter how many times this happened he still couldn't get use to the pain, as he desperately tried to stop her something happened ***Bing*** Kamijou Touma had an idea, and idea that should have been obvious in the first place, "Index if you don't stop I won't be able to make breakfast before I go to school", and with that the little nun finaly gave up.

"Ow, Index why do you keep doing that" Touma said to the very angry nun, "cause Touma wouldn't wake up and I'm starving" Index said as if it made perfect sense, as Kamijou Touma's pain ended he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for fear that jaws would strike.

"Hey Index could you put the weather on" Touma asked the little nun, "fine" Index said hoping it would somehow help him finish the food faster.

Once done Touma sat down with Index to eat, glad that he still had enuff of his precious protein, he turned toward the tv to find out what he's day might be like, "unfortunately yesterday's bad weather is going to continue with heavy rain showers and strong winds" the weather lady said.

"Fukou da"

"Touma hurry up and eat"

"hey Index slow down or you'll choke" Touma said to the black hole of a nun, "but Touma I'm so hungry" said Index with a mouth full of eggs.

"Fine, but could you at least not talk with your mouth full" said Touma as he got up ready for his day of school, Index only gave a nod and a wave as Kamijou Touma said bye and went out the door grabbing his umbrella.

***Slip***

But to his surprise as soon as he left the door way he slipped and fell right over the edge of the building screaming "FUKOU DA!".

As he fell towards the ground below his life flashed before his eyes, yet putting aside all the bad things in his life he remembered all his adventures, all his friends and all the things they went through, it made him smile knowing that through all that he had them.

"Is this the end of this poor Kamijou Touma" thought Touma as he fell from the building seeing the ground coming at him like a truck, closing his eyes for maybe the last time he hoped that his friends would not cry for him ***Bang*.**

**Somewhere in the Church of ****Necessarius**

Laura Stuart had asked Stiyl to speak to her in private.

"Now Stiyl I know you must be wondering why I called you here" Laura said with a certain sweet smile that ment trouble, "well yes I am a bit curious, what do you need from me" Stiyl asked her.

"Well you see Stiyl there is a museum in academy city that gained an importent book that I believe Orsola is capable of translating, and I've had a meeting arranged for her to do so" Laura said to Stiyl, " incredible" Stiyl said amazed at what he heard.

"Yes, yes I know I'm...

"I didn't know academy city had a museum"

"..."

"what, did I say something wrong"

"back to what I was saying" Laura said a little bit miffed, "sinch Orsola will be going to academy city I'll need you to go with her to make sure she stays safe" Laura said with a smile.

"I understand Archbishop, and I'll do my..."

"and just to make sure things go well, you'll be taking sister Agnese, Angelene, and Lucia"

"but why, I know acade..."

"excactly you know it well", which is why you'll be incharge of this mission" Laura said with a look that left no argument, "very well Archbishop, I will do my best" Stiyl said mentaly brashing himself to deal with that pain in the neck Agnese.

"Good, oh and give my regards to Kamijou" said Laura with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Now Stiyl Magnus is a nice guy and he cares for his friends, but when Archbishop Laura Stuart mentioned a certain misfortunate guys name he couldn't help but cringe, " excuse me Archbishop but could you repeat what you just said" Stiyl asked her, "oh of course, I said give my regards to Kamijou" Laura said loving this little moment.

"Why would you mention him" Stiyl said not likeing where this is going, "I mentioned him because of his habit of getting involved in other peoples problems" Laura said, "ok I guess as long as nothing bad happens I can avoid this event" thought Stiyl a bit relieved, "and the fact that sister Agnese, Angelene, and Lucia might like to see him, and you would have to keep an eye on them if that happens" Laura said crushing Stiyl's hopes to aviod this misfortune.

"But..."

"no buts, you leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM"

"yes Archbishop" said Stiyl now fearing the trouble Kamijou Touma would bring.

**Now, back to our hero**

"Kami-yan"

"huh"

"Kami-yan"

"what"

"KAMI-YAN!"

"AGH! WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed a very frightened Kamijou Touma, "you fell over the edge of the building and landed in a dumpster, I guess" said Tsuchimikado Motoharu with a grin as he was under his umbrella and not getting wet.

"Oh, yeah" said Touma feeling the pain of the fall, "why were you going out today anyway" asked Tsuchimikado actually curious as to why his misfortunate friend would go out in this weather.

"Why else, school"

"school"

"yeah, why is something wrong" asked Touma wondering whats wrong, "Kami-yan we have the entire week off from school" Tsuchimikado said trying his best not to laugh at his poor friend.

"You mean"

"yeah"

"that"

"yep"

"..."

"..."

"fukou da"

**~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~**

**Author's note: Yeah there wasn't as much humor in this as I wanted but I had to start the story somehow, so touma is going to have a bad week, but don't worry it's not only about him will be seeing a bit of Biri Biri and the Wobbuffet (if you don't get what I mean, read To Aru Majutsu Super SS and you'll figure it out) and a couple other people, anyway hope you like this and if you want to flame, well GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT YOU DAME DIRTY FLAMERS!.**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader if someone's intrested.**


End file.
